The Successor of Cerberus
by Dragon-Wolf Megu
Summary: things aren't always so great for Jimmy Sutters. The new kid on Peter parker's block. Seems he has terrible luck with everything and cats just HATE him. But is it because he hides a darker secret than the average 17 year old something about those hellfire red eyes scares Peter and the other SHIELD members about this kid. Better summery inside the Prologue!


**Prologue**

It was a peaceful day in the big apple. Little Jimmy and Jilly Sutters where enjoying the view of their penthouse balcony giggling and chasing each other. They were twin brother and sister with a big secret even from each other. they had secret identities. Jamie's secret S.H.I.E.L.D codename when in action Was Cerberus. And although in his human state he was your average 8 1/2 years old stature, That all changes when he gets his gameface on he grows at least to look 17. And not to mention when he changes to his namesake. The mighty three headed hell dog guardian.

But what of Jilly? Well, Her Codename is Siren, One of the most dangerous villains in the crime underworld. Useing her temptress charms and the ways of soothing music from her ocarina or her voice she sways the mind of her foes into loyal serpentine or other animal formed minions. Particularly effective on men. She also harnesses the powerfull chilling effects of ice and water freezing enemies to the core with icy blasts from her fingertips. She has taken a head shot at Viper's position a few times herself for the fun of it but decided against being apart of the political works of Hydra and A.I.M and worked on robbery as a sheer main goal and building a secret collection and trove of ancient treasures in the underwater depths of the bay.

Cerberus's talent is his nose, all three sets of eyes and the ability to use the three heads as a view and access point from virtually any angle along with a fiery breath for a hot attack. Being able to split into three separate entities is also a helpful, but rarely used skill as it expends his energy farthest to do so limiting him form controlling his fire based attacks while in humanoid form at this state of hero.

It all began when the family was on vacation to Greece and the children encountered the entrance to hade's realm. They both had fallen in the Styx river and fell to deeper parts of hell only jimmy resurfaced being saved by Cerberuses' revival to send him back to the world of the living seeing kinship in his spirit. Jilly on the other hand had met the serpent Naga Queen Xemyalístra who had offered her the fruit of the snake's bite reviving her but forever corrupting her to the form of her in a mortal body. now the two children are destined to the succession on the two creatures should they fall.

Now our Story truly begins!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"HEY YOU MUTT! GET BACK HERE WITH MY FRANKS!"

_GRRowwwwwwwwwwwwwwllllllll BARK, BARK! BARK!_

A man with a disgruntled expression and a nice hot coffee looked up from his newspaper curiously, "The dog was at it again huh?" The Hotdog stand attendant was about to take off before responding gruffly... "Yeah Fifth time this week... poor dog is starved but that's cutting into my profits now I can't afford 'em. strangest thing is the beast actually cooks 'em before my eyes and eats 'em." The man narrowed his eyes at the sausage man. "What do you mean 'Cooks Them?' " the attendant took off his hat and scratched his receded hair lined head before replacing the cap. "Your not gonna believe me... but that dog can breath fire! Has the reddest damned eyes of any damn dog I ever did see." The man looked at the retreated dog at the opposite lot and sure enough the tale was true for moments later he breathed a hard flame toasting the hearty franks and devouring them afterwards. He looked at his watch as attendant left... as the hand struck twelve the face lifted out as a high tech, state of the art gadget greeting him with the eagle sign of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D agent Coulson. Fury, I got something that you might want to hear... a great test for those new avengers your working on... how's about a game of fetch?"


End file.
